User talk:Coutinho305
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Conquistadores page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-04-05T18:32:38 Edits Please do not edit information into the profiles where it doesnt belong. Any information based on games is placed the appearance in other media section. What is done in the games is entirely separate from the information that the profiles are based on which is manga, anime or databook, kubo retaliated sources. Until otherwise shown or determined by those references information should not be placed as if it where a fact of the series when it is neither confirmed or denied. That also includes changing information as not reveled to about to be revealed the profiles are not to be used for update on what can possibly happen or fan fiction. We do have a spoiler policy and no matter how small you can be blocked for violating it. Salubri 22:17, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Manual of Style Please note that as set out in the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style, there are to be no opening paragraphs in the powers & abilities section of a character's article. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for that. I didn't knew about this Manual of Style stuff. So, where can I put Gin's comments about Aizen power? There is no place for it. Gin was talking out loud not to anyone in particular and its not referring to Aizen's character or Gins so it is not a usable as quote anywhere. But it is already mentioned that Gin had said it in his article. Thats all thats necessary seeing as it his personal view point of Aizens power.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:39, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Do not, I repeat DO NOT, add speculation into articles. Please familiarise yourself with our speculation policy before making any further edits. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) This stuff about Shun Shun Rikka's similarity with Fullbring was not speculation. Notice I used "makes it similar to", instead of "it's possible that Shun Shun Rikka is a Fullbring". I was just pointing out a coincidence in trivia section because the trivia is made of coincidence, after all. In that case, I would like to refer you to our Junk Trivia policy. We do not do these types of "similarity" trivia. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:40, February 14, 2011 (UTC)